


Amalgamate

by albireo_marionette



Series: Ensemble Star Drabbletober 2017; Albireo Marionette [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Albireo Marionette Drabbletober2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albireo_marionette/pseuds/albireo_marionette
Summary: amalgamate (/əˈmælɡəˌmeɪt/); to mix or merge so as to make a combination; blend; unite; combine.





	Amalgamate

**Author's Note:**

> Albireo Marionette; Ensemble Star Drabbletober 2017!
> 
> Day 1; Getting Lost Somewhere-Holding Hand.
> 
> Untuk Drabbletober ini saya menggabungkan beberapa prompt yang non-official jadi harap maklum ya wwwww. Baru saja menyelam balik ke fandom ini, jadi akhir-akhir ini inginnya main sama mereka (...) Semoga sanggup menyelesaikan Ansuta Drabbletober 2017 ini dengan sukses setelah lumayan lama vakum nulis!

Pusat perbelanjaan adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang dibenci oleh seorang Sakuma Ritsu.

Terlalu banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang, terlalu banyak udara yang harus dibagi, terlalu berisik karena suara-suara keluar dari satu mulut kemulut yang lain tanpa henti, terlalu penuh untuk sebuah tempat yang ukurannya tidak akan pernah berubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan manusia-manusia yang berada dialam. _Mall_ atau pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini memang memudahkan manusia (dan juga mahkluk lainnya) untuk berbelanja. Tidak lagi harus berjalan-jalan jauh, berkeliling kesana kemari untuk melihat produk yang ditawarkan dan dicari. Sebuah inovasi yang cukup brilian, tapi tidak cukup brilian menurut seorang Sakuma Ritsu, karena para pembuat pusat perbelanjaan biasanya tidak memikirkan jumlah orang yang berkunjung dalam satu hari terutama hari pertama pembukaan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Yang mengakibatkan Sakuma Ritsu terdampar dipojok sederetan toko-toko yang namanya seakan tak asing namun juga tak familiar.

(Sepertinya seseorang pernah menceritakan tentang toko-toko pakaian dihadapannya? Secchan? Atau Nacchan? Mungkin Suu-chan?)

Menghela nafas pendek, pemilik helaian rambut sewarna batu pualam itu melemparkan pandangannya. Menggulirkan sepasang iris merah sewarna darah miliknya, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang mulai menyerang taktala menyadari bahwa dirinya terdampar disebuah tempat yang tidak begitu familiar baginya. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hati bahwa dia terdampar ditempat yang tidak begitu penuh dan tidak terlalu panas. Setidaknya sembari menunggu Maa-kun menemukannya, ia tidak perlu menderita terlalu lama. Lagipula Maa-kun pasti sadarkan, kalau ia bersama Maa-kun _nya_?

Harusnya Maa-kun sadar, _kan_?

Lagipula yang mengajaknya untuk keluar hari ini kan Maa-kun. Tidak mungkin Maa-kun lupa padanya _kan_?

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak mungkin Maa-kun juga akan meninggalkannya, kan_?

.

.

.

.

"Ritsu!"

Lamunannya terputus, sejenak membuka kelopak mata. Merah bertemu hijau yang terlukiskan sirat khawatir dan juga lega. Merahnya mereguk pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Mao, dengan rambut merah khasnya, dengan permata hijau yang selalu menatap lurus, terengah dengan posisi setengah membungkuk, menutupi sebagian besar pandangannya. Yah, Ritsu sama sekali tidak sadar ternyata dirinya sudah jatuh meringkuk...?

"Ritsu!"

Iris merah itu masih mereguk pemandangan didepannya, berkedip beberapa kali seakan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa si sosok berhelai merah itu benar-benar berada didepannya.

"Ritsu?"

Hening.

"Ricchan?"

Sebuah lengan memasuki pandangannya, membuyarkan imajinya dan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Kau baik-baik sa----WHOA!"

Kedua lengannya bergerak tanpa memberikan pertanda, merengkuh pinggang pemuda yang kini tergagap karena aksinya yang tanpa aba-aba itu. Melanjutkan gerakan dua lengannya, Ritsu meletakkan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda bersurai merah itu, mereguk aroma manis (parfum milik adik perempuan _Maa-kun_ , yang seenaknya meletakkan barang dikamar Maa-kun _nya_ ) khas pemuda berhelai merah itu. Yang kini menghela nafas pasrah dan membalas rengkuhannya. 

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam diantara ceruk leher pemuda yang begitu berarti baginya. Kurva tipis terukir diwajah sang pewaris nama Sakuma itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

.

.

.

.

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ricchan sendirian kok! Ayo pegang tanganku!"_

.

.

.

.

"Ritsu, ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

.

Seakan mengulang masa lalu, jemari miliknya menelusup, mencari kehangatan dari yang lain sebelum mengaitkan satu sama lain dalam genggaman yang berbalas, saling mengerat tanpa harus membagi kata, yang seakan takkan lepas sampai maut nanti memisahkan mereka.

Sebuah genggaman yang mengisyaratkan mereka adalah dua yang menjadi satu.


End file.
